


Can They See the Love In Our Eyes - August, 1996

by alesuund



Series: everyone's got stuff, really. [3]
Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:11:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alesuund/pseuds/alesuund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>before there was the gang it was just finn and archie, and when finn's drunk with his best mate he's extremely frank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can They See the Love In Our Eyes - August, 1996

"I think I’m in love with her, Arch."

It was only he and Archie sitting at the table, but Finn spoke low and into his drink, as if confessing his feelings into the stale pub air too loudly meant transmitting it via radio wave directly to Rae’s ears, wherever she may have been that night.

"Honestly, mate, I think you should just find your balls and tell her how you feel."

In actuality Finn had been confessing his love to her infinitesimally a hundred times a day, in the only ways he knew how. His admissions were nonverbal, came in the form of discreet glances across pub tabletops as his fingertips met clandestinely with her clothed thigh below them, tracing secret messages that meant nothing but spelled “I M Y O U R S” in their negative spaces. His love letters came not as flowery prose on stationary but in mixtapes he spent many late nights curating—sonic declarations signed “love, Finn” he would tuck into her jacket pockets when her head was turned. You could hear his want in the lilt of his voice, pitched higher by her proximity, see it in the way he pressed himself against her in embrace, lingered a second too long.

"She probably doesn’t even think of me like that. I don’t want her to think I’m some complete knobhead, mess everything up."

Everyone knew and everyone saw, Finn was screaming so loudly about his affections in perfect silence that it was hard not to notice. But if Finn’s feelings for Rae were reciprocated, she did little to betray it. Little nudges to her skin evoked the briefest flickers of something on her face, something resembling need or want and she would smile just slightly to herself… and then it would disappear and she was once again resolute.

"Just tell her."

(She would fall asleep that night listening to a mixtape he’d made her, dreaming of rough hands trailing sparks across her ribcage and the taste of his sweat.)

**Author's Note:**

> i figure this takes place sometime before the rave. title is from the smiths' the boy with the thorn in his side.


End file.
